Archangel SEED High!
by AthrunZalaCagalliAthha
Summary: Regular highs school students but what will happen?Parings: CagalliAthrunAs usual, LacusKira, MiriallaDearka, YzakShiho,Love Triangles: CagalliAthrunMia, LacusKiraFlay, AthrunCagalliYuuna.Change the title cause wrong spelling... CHAPTER 6 uP!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry Peepz who read the SEED DESTINY Coz... I got all my ideas washed in that story anyway here is a new one...

Parings: CagalliAthrun(As usual), LacusKira, MiriallaDearka, Yzak, ShinnStellar

Love Triangles: CagalliAthrunMia, LacusKiraFlay, AthrunCagalliYuuna, ShinnStellarLunamaria

* * *

Chapter 1: What is your name?

First Day of Classes in the Archangel Seed High. It was filled with students full with excitement, except for the juniors and seniors for they were so bored. Cagalli Yula Athha a new student our main character she is 14 and only a freshman. Cagalli is a type of girl who hates girly stuff and hates to wear dresses she has no interests in boys. Our second main character is Athrun Zala he is 16 and a sophomore he is the heartthrob of the school, fan girls go gaga over him.

**And our other main characters are:**

Lacus Clyne – Lacus is the pop star of the school. She is only a freshman. 15 years old. She is very well known and she is popular.

Kira Yamato – Kira is one of the heartthrobs at school. He is the best friend of Athrun they have the same age. But Athrun is taller than him.

Mirialla Haw – She is Lacus' Best Friend since 4th grade, she is 14, still a freshman.

Dearka Elsman – One of Kira and Athrun's buddies at school. He is a joker in the class. He loves girls and he even flirts with them.

Yzak Joule – he is also one of Kira and Athrun's buddies. He is hot-headed. And he is a sophomore.

Characters that will be mentioned

Meer/Mia Campbell

Flay Allster

Yuuna Roma Seiran

Lunamaria Hawke

Stellar Louisser

Shinn Asuka

ETC…

Now let's go on with story…

_New school means new life and new friends and attitude. _Cagalli thought while walking on the side of the street.

Cagalli had a hard time waking up, in her old school they don't have to go to school at 7:30 a.m. the go to school 9 a.m. Cagalli hated it she almost slept in the bathroom. Cagalli was now entering the school gate.

_SO Big! _Cagalli thought being amused by their gate.

The school gate had the name arcangel carved in gold and bronze. She was astonisehed. After she was astonished the bell rang. She was running so fast until she bumped.

"Ouch!" Cagalli shouted

"It's your fault!" a guy with purple hair said to her. Until he saw her beauty and told her. "Sorry Miss, It is my fault forgive me ever so much"

"What's your problem?" Cagalli replied standing up as the purple hair helped her.

"Hello I am Yuuna Roma Seiran, and you are" As he went closer and closer and he grabbed her wrist. Cagalli was getting away but she didn't have much power.

"Let go you Monkey!" She shouted

"Let go of her you freak" A boy with emerald eyes shouted

"Well if it isn't Mr. Athrun Zala, what brings you here"

"Well Mr. Seiran I study here. And you're hurting the girl already. Just let go of her!"

"I don't care" Yuuna having no power of fighting the president of the school council realesed Cagalli's hand. And he ran away.

"Thank You" Cagalli thank the guy

"You are welcome, By the way I am Athrun Zala, President of the school council."

"well Got to go!" Cagalli stood up ran as she said to him.

"WAIT! I still don't know your name! HEY!" But he wasn't able to catch her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: new friends…

Cagalli was running down the halls. Until she bumped but this was a different person he had a brown hair. The brown hair was also running,

"SORRY!" The both of them apologized at the same time. They both laughed.

"Hi I'm Kira and you are?" Kira asked Cagalli

"Cagalli, Cagalli Yula… Well nice to meet you I am hurrying to my class" Cagalli answered

"Me too, Ok Bye see you at lunch!" Kira said and ran away and the same goes to Cagalli.

Cagalli went north and Kira went south. Cagalli just had enough time to reach their classroom. It was noisy and students were shouting. She went in and sat to a chair seated near to a brownish orange hair gal. She was quiet. Then came a pink haired girl who was pretty when she came in people stopped talking. Everyone was staring at her like a princess. Cagalli thought she was a flirt that is why she is popular The girl with a long pink hair seated beside her and she introduced herself to Cagalli.

"Hello! I am Lacus Clyne" Lacus Said sweetly and she continued "and the other person beside you is Mirialla Haw."

"Uhmm, Hello! I am Cagalli Yula Athha"

"Nice to meet you Cagalli" Mirialla said

"Nice to meet you too miriiaalllaa?"

"You can call me milly"

"ok"

Then came the teacher. It was a guy. He had a blonde hair but it was short.

"Good Afternoon class 1a" Said the teacher

"Good Afternoon Mr. Mu" everyone except The new students didn't greet him.

"Well students let's meet our new students all of you new students stand up please!"

Cagalli stood up.

"You blonde girl come here and introduce yourself" Mr.Mu said.

Cagalli went to the front and introduce herself, everybody was whispering because she was so cute. The guys almost drool and the other girls were so jealous of her.

"Hello! I am Cagalli Yula Athha" Cagalli introduced.

Everybody was surprised because of her last name. Athha or mr.athha is the president of their country, everybody looked at her like a queen. Then Cagalli noticed it and said…

"Pls. don't try to be royal to me you jerks!" She shouted and everybody just shut up.

She went back to her seat raging feeling like to beat Yuuna.

"Cagalli, pls. stop it" Lacus trying to calm down Cagalli

"I'm okay…"

BRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay class see you later!" Mu said leaving the room

"What time is it?" Cagalli asked Milly and Lacus

"Well it is 9 in the morning and it is snack time!" Milly replied

"C'mon let's go!" Lacus said pulling the two

SNACKS

The three seated on a circular table for 8 people. Cagalli started to ask questions while eating.

"So how…" her question was cut then she saw it was Athrun the guy he met earlier and Kira.

"Hello Miss Lacus may I seat here with my friends for there is no more table to occupy" Athrun asked sweetly.

"Sure! That would be great!" Lacus replied cheerfully.

All of them sat then Cagalli continued what she was saying until.

"ATHHRRUNN HOONNEEYY! WHERE ARE YOU!" a girl which looked lacus came by….

* * *

Uhmm... Tnx for the review... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: WHHATTT!

"ATHRRRUNNN! Oh there you are" running towards Athrun "Athrun! Dear! Were have you been!"

Cagalli whispered something to Lacus

_Lacus, is that Athrun's Girlfriend? _

_Nope!_

_Oh…_

Athrun pushed Mia and Mia didn't give up, she stood up and just went away. But Mia wants a plan…

"Sorry bout that" Athrun apologized

"That's okay" The three girls said it at the same time they also laughed.

"So Cagalli. What class are you in?" Kira asked

"You two know each other?" Asked Athrun

"Yah, I met her earlier before class" Answered Kira

"Well that doesn't people just shut up, I am eating her you freaks!" A guy with silver hair shouted

"Relax Yzak! You might get a heart attack!" A guy who has a blonde hair and his skin color is brown.

"Shut up Dearka!" Yzak shouted, everybody in the table just laughed at the two

"Please guys shut up already" Milly said, Dearka stopped because he has a huge crush on Milly since 5th grade

"Yah anyway Kira what were you asking?" Cagalli asked

"What section are you?" Kira asked

"1a…" Cagalli replied

"Oh ok…"

_Wow she is so cute… Cagalli what a nice name_ Athrun thought

Snack time was over they all went to their classes, Cagalli was piling her books in her locker. Until Yuuna came…

"Hey Cagalli baby!" he said seductively

"Shut up freak!" Cagalli shouted

"Oh my! You are so cute when you are mad"

Cagalli who had a lot of energy grab his collar and pulled it up. Yuuna was already crying in pain. Cagalli threw him, but her father saw her. Her father was invited by the principal to some meeting.

"father…" Cagalli saw her father shockingly

"I saw what you did to that guy!" Cagalli's father shouted at her

"But"

"No buts! To repay him he will be your fiancée!"

"WHAT!"

Cagalli has no power to her father but to accept it.

ARCANGEL SEED HIGH NEWSPAPER ROOM

Milly was the president of this club since she was 5th grade same goes with Dearka. Milly was the photographer the same time writes on the front page.

"Dearka! Where are the pictures?" Milly complained

"Uhmm… I don't know… Please forgive me Milly!" Dearka answered

What Dearka did not know is that Milly also admire him.

"haha, just kidding… It is so fun to tease you!" Mirialla said sweetly

"Whew! I thought I lost it!" Dearka said, then Dearka added "Milly did you ever had a boyfried?"

The room was silent, because only the two of them were left.

"I had, his name is Tolle, but he passed away…" Milly answered

"I'm sorry…" Dearka said

"It's not your fault, anyway let's go home…"

"Can I bring you home? It's dangerous." Dearka asked

* * *

Authors note

Uhmm, Thanks for the reviews people!  
hehe...  
Wait for the next chapter soon they are already finished but i'll update as soon as i can!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Oh yeah, I forgot somethin'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny...


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: don't own GSD!

* * *

Chapter 4

Mirialla and Dearka were walking on the side of the street. They talked until Dearka came up with a topic.

"That Tolle, I mean your old boyfriend was he nice and how did he die?" Dearka asked.

Then came a moment of silence.

"Yes he was nice, he died because he was murdered…" Mirialla broke the silence

"Who? What? Where? And How?" Dearka asked. As Milly's eyes form tears

"Why should you care! He's gone and never coming back!" Milly Shouted

"Sorry I asked…" Then he hugged Milly making her calm down. Milly only blushed

"Pls. let go… it's my fault I… I shouted I'm sorry" Milly Apologized

"That's okay, now, now…" Dearka said

They walked until they reached Milly's house. Dearka kissed her on the cheek causing the two to blush. Dearka saw her blush and he said

"Yah know, I think you like me cause your blushing" Dearka said laughing

"Eh! Shut up!" Milly shouted as she went up in her room

Not only the two were walking home but also Kira and Athrun

"Kira, For you, Is Cagalli cute?" Athrun asked

"Yah, but I think miss Lacus is cuter than her" Kira just replied

"Is she?"

"Athrun, do you like Cagalli?"

"Sort of, she's cute and I don't know"

"Yup, you are in love!"

"No I am not!"

Kira lives near to Athrun's house.

But if you on the street it will be Kira's house first Kira waved goodbye when they reached Kira's apartment then Athrun walked alone going to his apartment.

Athha Mansion

Cagalli didn't talk even in the car. She hated what her father did. She didn't even eat dinner. She can't believe it. She has to be married to a freaky guy… She hated him. She always chatted on the internet. She opened her Yahoo Messenger. 5 people invited her the email add was , were all online then someone IM her, It was PinkPrincess.

PinkPrincess: Hey Cagalli! This Lacus!

UhmmFreako: I thik that is obvius… Hehe ))

PinkPrincess: Anyway: I'll invite you to a conference with the guys…

UhmmFreako: Sure!

Cagalli accepted the conference they were so many.

RedPretty: Hi Kira!

KiraFreedomstrike: Hey Flay!

UhmmFreako: You must be Flay…

RedPretty: And you must be Cagalli, nice to meet you

MillyTolle: Hey Guys!

JusticeSavior joined the conference

BrownMonkey: Hey Athrun!

MillyTolle: hahahaha! Brown Monkey…

BrownMonkey: Hey!

Pinkprincess: Cagalli I heared that you were getting married to The senoior Yuuna Roma Seiran.

MillyTolle: What!

KiraFreedomstrike: what!

UhmmFreako: How did you guys know?

BrownMonkey: He told everybody bout it, except for few people.

JustceSavior: You are going to marry that freak! Hahahahahah

UhmmFreako: Shut up! I can kill you Athrun!

UhmmFreako: Got to go guys bye!

Cagalli turned off her laptop. She brushed her teeth and went to bed.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

EoW! Sorry to all the readers for Cagalli having a Yuuna as a fiance but don't worry, on the followingchapters things will change!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank For aLL ReViEwErs! and their reviews

HappY New yeAr GuYs and then the next dayMy BirThDay!

* * *

Chapter 5:My Special place

It was a Saturday morning, Cagalli's favorite day. Because she gets to hang out. Every Saturday she goes to her hangout. It was peaceful it was beautiful. The place was very special to her. This is where she had her 1st date with Ahmed, her ex. On the end there is lake, it was clean she always daydreams when she is looking there. Cagalli woke up and excitedly took a bath and put on some clothes. She wore a hanging t-shirt that wrote "Don't mess with me!" and a mini short. She is use to this clothes.

Cagalli walked on the street heading to her special place which she called "Palace of dreams and stars". While she was walking someone called her name she let out a sigh and turned around to see who was calling her. It was none other than Athrun.

"Hey! Cagalli! What you duin' here?" Athrun shouting running to her

"Just strolling around" Cagalli replied

"Mind if I join, Miss Yula? " Athrun teased her

"Please don't call me Miss and especially Yula! Please I want to be alone!"

"You are so K.J.!"

"What did you say Zala!"

"I said K.J.!" Athrun teased again "As in Kill Joy" he just let out a laugh Cagalli blushed because of embarrassment.

"just go away!"

"Fine Yula… whatever you say"

Cagalli left, but she didn't know he followed her. She walked on an alley, Athrun was worried. It's not a safe place for a girl to go. Cagalli felt someone following her she looked around, Athrun hid behind the trash can. Cagalli just went on, not knowing she was being followed. The streets were awfully dirty, old guys drinking beers on the street saying.

"Hey Cagalli!" one of the old drunk men shouted

Athrun was nervous she might get attacked, raped he was worried.

"Murdoch stop drinking or you'll get another scar form from your wife, hehe" Cagalli just ansered

"Whew!" Athrun said, Cagalli heared this she looked around but she only saw the two drunk men.

Yet, she really felt someone is following her, in her way she reached her special place, she just let out a sigh.

"Long time no see" a light browned skin and hair said

"Oh, hey Ahmed!" Cagalli said and continued "What brings you here?"

"Just strolling, as usual"

"Oh, you better go! Or I'll kick your ass" Cagalli just shouted

Athrun saw this and thought to himself "whoa, who the heck is that guy, it seems that Cagalli has something to do with that ahmm Ughh! Whatever his name is" he saw Cagalli went inside those trees he followed, what the heck… Too too toot toot toot tootootoot. It was a cell phone ringing, it was Athrun's, "Oh no! please don't fine out please" Athrun thought

"who's there! Show up! is that you Ahmed?"

Athrun read the text

_Athrun! Wer r u! I tot we were going to watch movie with Lacus? You better show up!_

Athrun repled

Sorry Kira I can't show up… sorry! Pls. forgive me!

Cagalli saw it was Athrun. She was boiling hot because of him!

"Oh, you are gonna get it Zala, you are dead!"

"Hey! I saved you in the first chapter!"

Cagalli just fainted. Athrun just in time caught her. He felt she was so hot, boiling hot, he sighed he carried her, he went walking until the end of the place and he saw a lake it was beautiful, he saw a name carved in the tree Ahmed Loves Cagalli. Athrun was depressed but still he brought Cagalli down and Called her name sweetly.

"Yula, Yula, wake up" Athrun just saw her cute and angelic face

_Cagalli she is so cute… _Athrun staring at her

"What are you staring at!" Cagalli woke up shouting,

"Hey! I saved you again!"

**In the movies**

"Athrun is not coming!" Kira told Lacus

"That's okay we can go together" Lacus said

"Uhmm… Okay" Kira blushed and Lacus just giggled

"Is this your 1st time you hang out with a girl and only you yourself?" Lacus asked

"It's actually my 5th time.. hehe" Kira replied

"Oh my, with whom, may I ask?" Lacus said

"With Flay"

"Oh," Lacus felt depressed because she has a huge crush on Kira

"She is my ex" Lacus felt relieved

"Anyway let's buy tickets shall we? " Kira continued

"We shall" Lacus giggled. Doing the couples hand thingy

                         

Athrun and Cagalli

"I don't care, please get out of here" Cagalli shouted

"Hey, Hey. You are sick I am gonna bring you home" Athrun replied as if he was her brother

"Please don't" Athrun carried Cagalli going out of Cagalli's Place. As he went out an unexpended person came in their way.

"Stop right there!"

* * *

SoRRy If I HaDn't updaTe...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny!

* * *

Kira and Lacus bought Tickets and went in they watched the movie. 

ATHRUN AND CAGALLI

"Stop Right There!"

"If it isn't Yuuna Roma Seiran, what brings the monkey here?" Athrun asked sarcastically

"Well, Zala it seems that you are carrying my soon-to-be-wife-when-i-am-19."

Athrun just ran. He can't do anything Cagalli is sick, and he can't fight him in a time like this, Athrun ran and got a TAXI as fast as he can. The freak just stood there but he has 2 bodyguards that can catch them.

LACUS AND KIRA

After the movie ended, they went out of the theatre thenKira excused himself to Lacus then he went to a corner. Kira called Athrun in his cellphone.

Briing Briing

Athrun heard his phone ringing he got it and answered.

"Hey Athrun, thanks for leaving me with Lacus." Kira told Athrun

"You're welcome, anyway Cagalli she's sick… I'm gonna bring her to her house, okay… Later." Athrun as he hang up the cellphone

They arrived at Cagalli's Mansion

ATHRUN's Point Of View

Wow This house is big…

Normal POV

"Pay Up!" The Taxi driver yelled

"Here, very sorry" Athrun said it fast and paid.

Athrun headed to the Mansion carrying Cagalli who accidentally slept when Athrun was Carrying her. He went near the gate. It was full with guards, bodyguards and policemen and the dogs. He talked to one of the guards.

"Excuse me, sir. But Miss Cagalli the president's daughter is sick can I bring her in." Athrun asked the guard.

"No, you cannot go in" The guard replied coldly.

"But, sir! This is the president's Daughter!" Athrun yelled

"The nurse will come here soon and will get lady Cagalli" The Guard replied

"Uhmm… Okay sir…" Athrun waited and getting hard for carrying Cagalli.

Athrun who cannot do anything but wait. Again they don't know they were being followed by Yuuna and his 2 bodyguards.

"well, what do we have here" Yuuna said while peeking at the window of his car.

He sees Cagalli was still being carried by his new enemy Athrun. He has a plan, the one that will make Athrun jealous and will make him pay. (Can't tell you the plan…)

Yuuna just snapped his hand and the two bodyguards opened the door immediately and Yuuna went outside. Athrun saw him there. Athrun was mad very mad. He could not stand a freak, it just freaks him.

"Hey Zala!" Yuuna said to Athrun "Oh don't worry I won't hurt you"

"You!" Athrun shouted at him.

"well, Zala Cagalli-honey will soon be mine…"

"SHUT UP!"

Yuuna went near and talked to the guard.

"Hi! Sir I guess you know me son of the vice president and also the fiancé of the daughter of the president, I will bring Lady Cagalli in and please cancel anything that will bring her in I can take care of her." Yuuna said being plastic.

"Yes you may" The Guard replied with a faint smile.

Yuuna went near Athrun.

"Athrun, Give me Cagalli!" Yuuna said still being plastic

"I won't!"

"Yes you will"

"I won't"

"Yes you will" Yuuna snapped his hands and his 2 bodyguards came to Athrun and they are goona punish him, but since Athrun is a coordinator he had an idea and he also has skills so he can eaily kick the asses of the 2 bodyguars. The bodyguards came nearer and nearer holding a gun. Remember in one episode Athrun fought with his feet only because his hand was broken. He did the same while even carrying Cagalli. Cagalli opened her eyes slowly and he saw Athrun. As Athrun beat up the bodyguards and Yuuna being a sacred wimp made him run off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cagalli screamed loud that the whole universe can hear "Let go off me Zala!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun did let go of her. Cagalli did a fierce look, that scared almost the universe.

"are you still sick?" athrun asked Cagalli worriedly

"Kind of, but I'll just go in the house. I'll just chat later. bye..." Cagalli said waving her hand then she stupped "Uhm, Athrun I heard what you did a while ago... uh, thanks for saving me from Yuuna, Thanks..."

"You are welcome, me lady"

"Oh shut up!"

"haha, get well soon, okay i'll go find Kira"

Cagalli just ran going inside the mansion, Cagalli still feels ill. When she reached inside the mansion she fainted.

"Cagalli!" Merna her personal maid shouted "are you okay!"

Merna brought her to her father, the president, merna had to go through a lot of rooms and then she finally reach the presidents room.

"Mr. Uzumi! Cagalli she fainted!" Merna shouted

"What?" Uzumi asked

''Lady Cagalli, she fainted a while ago.. I was so worried that I had to bring her to you!"

"don't worry merna, Cagalli will be fine, I'll just call her doctor." Uzumi picked the phone and called the hospital until someone answered "Uh, Hello May I talk to Dr. Al This is The president speaking."

"Please wait Mr.President"

"Uh, Hello Dr.Al here"

"Oh, hello this is Uzumi you are Cagalli's doctor right?"

"Yes mr.President,"

"Pls. come here and check my daughter, thank you very much"

"Okay..."

* * *

Well, that's about it... for the 6th chapter, sorry for not updating... Pls.REVIEW! NOW!

Thanks... for reading my fic...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a school day to be more precise it was Monday, Cagalli Was not able to go to school. Anyway let's go forward to were they are in the classroom, the sophomores. In Athrun's Class. It was their Math Class, as in everybody was bored. Until their teacher and a new student came in.

"Good Afternoon Class! We have a new student her name is Shiho Hahnenfuss, Please be kind to her, since All the presidents in each class has some meeting later with the principal, Joule, show Hahnenfuss around the school." Said Ms. Murrue To Yzak.

"Ms. Hahnenfuss, please seat beside Joule, Joule! Be nice to her!" Murrue continued.

"yes ma'am" was all Yzak can Answer.

So they were having their Math, lets go to the freshman. In Lacus' Class.

In this class their subject was Music, wherein they can play/sing different songs/instruments.

"Lacus, what are you going to play?" Milly asked

"I am going to sing!" Lacus replied excitedly

"I knew it, tee hee" Milly laughed

"How about you Milly?" Lacus asked doing the animé eye smile thing.

"I'm going to try to play the hmmm… what's easy Lacus?" Milly wondered.

"well, if you should ask me…" But it was cut by Milly

"OH! THE PIANO! Oh thanks Lacus!" Milly said excitedly

"Uh sure.."

"Hello Class! Get ready for what you are going to play or sing. Okay! Lets do it alphabetically, let us start with the girls… Lacus Clyne. What are you going to sing?" Their teacher asked.

"Quiet Night!"(It's the English verion) Lacus said very very excited.

"Well start now"

Lacus got the microphone and sang:

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you _

_forgetting the past and dreaming of you_

_Time passes by And memories fade_

_But time can't erase The love that we made_

_And the stars in the sky That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though you're not here with me_

_I'll dream of the day we meet again_

_Hold me close so deep in your heart_

_I will find you, No matter where I have to go and dream of you_

_For I will be there, follow the stars that lead_

_Into the quiet night_

Lacus' song was heard throughout the school. Kira who was amazed forgot to listen to his teacher. He would like to know who sang that song.

Let us forward the time. After everyone was done.

_BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG_

* * *

LUNCH TIME 

Lacus, Milly lined up in the canteen, then came Athrun, Kira and Dearka. After they got their food they went to a table and talked.

"Milly who sang the song a while a go?" Kira asked

"Well, the popstar beside me sang it" Milly said.

"REALLY! LACUS! YOU S-S-A-SANG THAT?" While kira was drinking water he actually spitted it out on Athrun's face

"ew kira." Athrun complained

"Sorry" Kira Apologized "where's Cagalli?"

"I think she's sick, she didn't even call me last night… I wonder…" Lacus wondered

"wait, Athrun, I though you were with her last Sunday?" Kira asked

"Uh, hehe…" Athrun sweatdropped

"tell us!" Dearka insisted

"well…" Athrun told the whole story

"Oh! Is Cagalli going to be okay!" Lacus asked worriedly

"she'll be fine" Athrun answered

"where is Yzak?" Milly asked

"what do you care Milly, do you like him? If you do I'll kill him!" Dearka said

"ew, as if Dearka!" Milly yelled

"Just kidding, Yzak? He is uhmm, oh yeah showing the new girl in the school" Dearka said

"Oh…" Milly and Lacus said.

"YZAK!" Milly yelled "As in Yzak, with a girl!"

"Yup, Yzak as in Yzak" Kira replied

"Oh my! Isn't that impossible" said Lacus

**

* * *

Where Yzak and Shiho are **

"this is our school library, see it now let's move on" said Yzak coldly

"hey! Why are you so cold! I'm just new here so please respect me!" Shiho complained

"hmph, I don't care, you don't know I will miss lunch today! Sheesh!" Yzak yelled

"Ugh!" Shiho said

"let's move on! Faster!" Yzak complained

"yeah yeah!" Shiho answered.

_Whatever! _Shiho thought

**

* * *

Cagalli's Mansion **

Cagalli woke up in her bed and saw the clock it was 12:35. She rattled, she rushed out of her bed she was hurrying she thought about school until her father came inside.

"Cagalli dear, are you okay?" Uzumi asked

"Father, I'm late for school!" Cagalli complained as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Cagalli, you were sick you slept for a day. Don't worry tomorrow you'll surely go to school." Uzumi comforted her daughter.

Cagalli sighed "But father."

"No buts Cagalli later you can chat do whatever you want this day. You can even go out, go to malls or something" Told Uzumi

"Thanks Father, sorry…" Cagalli apologized

"Why?" Uzumi asked

"That I-I-I pushed and almost killed the son of the vice president, father, I don't love him! Please I don't want to marry him please!" Cagalli cried

"ha-ha, Cagalli why didn't you just tell me that you don't love him?" Uzumi asked

"Because you'll be mad, you were so strict for the past days, I was afraid…" Cagalli said

"there was just a problem troubling me that time, I love you Cagalli, I won't hurt you, want me to cancel the engagement?" Uzumi asked

"yeah, please cancel it…" Cagalli pleased

"why not, haha, Cagalli I'll go now neh? Okay, Love you" Uzumi said

"Kk, Love you too" Cagalli said.

Uzumi went out.

"I know! I'll go to.. no, hmm…" Cagalli said to herself "I got it I'm going to the mall!" Cagalli smiled

Cagalli went to get her ATM. And she went to her wardrobe full of cute clothes that she doesn't even wear.

"sigh so many clothes… which shall I wear! Oh here!" Cagalli smailed, for she was happy. She wore a blak tank top and a mini shorts to match her top. Her top says in the front "Dare to be different" and in the back "be a saint". And to match her clothes she wore her black converse shoes that has flames on the side.

**

* * *

School **

Lunch was over, all students went to their classes except for a freak a monkey! Yuuna/Jona Roma Seiran.

"Oh Cagalli-honey!" Yuuna went searching for Cagalli

sigh

"CAGALI!" Yuuna yelled

Yuuna went inside The room 2-a where Athrun's room is.

"Oh Zala! Where is Cagalli-my honey?" asked Yuuna

"Mr.Seiran why are you here shouldn't you be in your class now?" Ask their teacher

"Can I ask something?"

"Yes what is you're going to ask?" said the teacher

"Please ask Athrun where is Cagalli?"

"Zala! Stand up and answer his question" The teacher ordered Athrun

"She's not here in school" Answered Athrun

"Oh… Well thank you!" Thanked Yuuna

* * *

Authors note: 

Thanks for reading mah fic! I won't update till I get 7 reviews… hahaha. I hope that will be okay… So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! -

GOOD LUCK AND GOD BLESS!


End file.
